This invention relates to olefin polymerization catalysts based upon two transition metal compounds comprising bidentate ligands containing pyridine or quinoline moieties and mixtures thereof.
The intense commercialization of metallocene polyolefin catalysts has led to widespread interest in the design of non-metallocene, homogeneous catalysts. This field is more than an academic curiosity as new, non-metallocene catalysts may provide an easier pathway to currently available products and may also provide product and process opportunities which are beyond the capability of metallocene catalysts. In addition, certain non-cyclopentadienyl ligands may be more economical due to the relative ease of synthesis of a variety of substituted analogs.
Thus there is a need in the art for new novel olefin polymerization catalysts. WO 96/23101, WO 97/02298, WO 96/33202 and Furhmann et al, Inorg. Chem. 35:6742-6745 (1996) all disclose nitrogen containing single site like catalyst systems.
This invention relates to an olefin polymerization catalyst system comprising at least one activator and at least two transition metal catalysts based on bidentate ligands containing pyridine or quinoline moieties, such as those described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/103,620 filed Jun. 23, 1998, which is herein incorporated by reference.